


The Walking Dead Lesbian Game

by Walkindead15



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Lesbian Character, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spin the Bottle, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2937593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkindead15/pseuds/Walkindead15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of spin the bottle between the female characters of The Walking Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate universe of The Walking Dead TV series where most of the female characters survived the series and are now living in Wilshire Estates (from the comics). The male characters that are alive in the show are also alive in this story but they were barely included.

"Hey, Carol is it?" Asks Tara.  
"Yes, that's me, what do you want?" Carol replies.  
"You seem like the kinda person I can trust to talk about this kind of thing".  
"What kind of thing?"  
"Well, being as I like girls it's extremely hard to get any...action in the apocalypse".  
"And you came to me because I look like I could be a lesbian? Is that it?"  
"Oh...erm...no, I just wanted to know if there was anyone in the group who would be into the...girl on girl thing".  
"Not that I know of, but don't worry about it I haven't kissed a single guy since the apocalypse started because, you know, I'm an old fart" Carol says in quite a serious tone.  
"Are you kidding me, you are one of the sexiest, most beautiful women I have ever seen".  
"Oh stop, you're just trying to get into my pants" Carol replies playfully.  
"Well I'll take whatever I can get".  
"So you're saying I'm just a backup?"  
"Oh no, that's not what I meant".  
"Its fine, I'm not sensitive to that kinda stuff anymore" Carol says, "anyway which one of these girls would be your...type?"  
Tara looks around, "well, if it's different, wrong or I shouldn't be doing it then I'm into it".  
"What do you mean?" Carol asks.  
"For instance, Maggie and Glenn are together, so obviously I shouldn't fuck her which is what makes her so much hotter to me".  
"Oh, I see what you mean".  
"I think that's why I'm into girls in the first place. Obviously the fact that Lori's married to Rick makes me want to fuck her and this one sounds weird but even something such as a different skin colour to mine would make me into them, such as Michonne, Sasha or Jacqui. An age gap also turns me on, so if someone's underage I'll be even more into them, such as Beth, I even find your daughter and the other two girls you look after very pretty for their age".  
"Don't you go hitting on my 10 year old daughter" Carol says jokingly, "what about older woman, are you into them?"  
"Definitely, that would go under the age gap category, so I'd fuck you and Patricia. Sorry if that offends you in any kind of way".  
"No it's fine you need to let this stuff out".  
"Everyone else that I haven't said such as Andrea, her sister, Rosita and Karen are all hot anyway so I'd fuck any girl here".  
"What about you sister? Wouldn't that be classed as wrong?" Carol regrets saying that immediately.  
"Ew, no. That's too far. I'm into wrong things but that is too wrong. What about you though, have you ever had a thought about any of the girls here?"  
"I'm not sure I want to talk about that".  
"Oh c'mon, I told you about all of my fantasies, I even admit to the fact that I would fuck you. I just wanna know if you've ever heard a sexual thought about another girl".  
"Well...I once thought about...Lori, in that kind of way".  
"Oooooooh, what exactly happened in this thought?"  
"Well, she was comforting me after my husband died, and there might have been a bit of...kissing".  
"Kissing? Is that it?"  
"Well I'm not exactly a lesbian".  
"Yeah sorry, forgot about that" Carol says, "tell you what, since you are one of the nicest, most interesting people I've spoken to in a long time, I'll do you a favor. I will host a ladies only party and try to invite a few people, and then maybe at one point during the party we could try to sneak in a game of spin the bottle".  
"I'm not sure anyone would want to play a game of spin the bottle at a girls only party".  
"Okay then, how about we forget the party, ask a bunch of the girls if they want to play spin the bottle. Once they get there and notice that there are no guys we'll say they all turned it down and then we can see if any of them are still up for it".  
"That is a great idea, thank you so much", Tara hugs Carol, "but what will you get out of it".  
"Well I haven't had any action in a long time, so this could be good for me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Tara have planned to start a game of spin the bottle with the girls.

"Hey Andrea, a few of us are going to play spin the bottle and I was wondering if you wanted to play", Carol says.  
"Spin the bottle? Isn't that a bit of a teenager thing?" Andrea replies.  
"Yeah but we thought it might take our minds off of everything, plus it could be a bit of fun".  
"Okay, sure I'll play".  
"Great, come to house 12 whenever you're ready".

"Rosita", Tara calls out.  
"Yeah, what is it?" She replies.  
"Do you want to play spin the bottle in house 12?"  
"With just us?" Rosita asks with a confused expression.  
"No there'll be a few others".  
"Like who?"  
"You'll see when you get there".

"So are you gonna play?" Asks Carol.  
"Sure, sounds like fun" replies Sasha.  
"Okay, meet at house 12 when you're ready".

"Cool, meet at house 12" says Tara.  
"See you there" replies Karen.

"Lilly, me and your sister have set up a game of spin the bottle at house 12, do you wanna come?" Carol asks.  
"I don't really want to play a game of spin the bottle with my sister to be honest". She replies.  
"Okay then, no worries".

"You're sister was our first rejection" Carol says.  
"I'm fine with that, I'm gonna go ask Jacqui". Tara replies.

"Okay, I've been really bored recently so hopefully it'll be fun" Jacqui says.  
"See you in house 12" says Tara.

"Erm...Michonne, do you wanna play spin the bottle" Carol asks.  
"What's that?" She replies.  
"You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on".  
"I'm not really into you that way".  
"No, there's gonna be loads of us".  
"I was joking Carol, I'm definitely up for that. Where are we doing it?"  
"House 12".

"Is Glenn playing?" Maggie asks.  
"I haven't asked him yet" Tara replies.  
"I'm not sure I'd be okay with him kissing other people and I think he'd feel the same way about me".  
"Oh he'll be fine with it, it's just a bit of fun".  
"Will I be kissing any girls?"  
"Possibly, why?"  
"Never done that before. I guess Glenn would be fine if it's just a kiss".  
"So you in?"  
"Yeah sure, but don't ask Glenn to play I don't want him kissing other girls or boys and I don't want him to find out about me kissing other boys and girls".  
"Okay, I won't. Meet at house 12". Tara goes to walk away but then turns back to Maggie, "do you mind if your sister plays?"  
"She can do what she likes, I don't think she'll want me telling her what to do".

"Is my sister doing it?" Asks Amy.  
"Yeah, why" replies Carol.  
"It might get quite awkward with the both of us".  
"Oh c'mon, I doubt you'll end up having to kiss her".  
"Fine, I'll play but I'm leaving if it gets out of hand".  
"That's fair, it'll be at house 12".

"Patricia, Beth" Tara calls out, breathless from running to each person.  
"Maggie already told me, I just asked Patricia and she said she's in" says Beth, "I was gonna go ask Carl".  
"Don't worry me and Carol are the ones gathering everyone to play. Make sure you go to house 12 when you're ready".

Carol sees Lori with Rick and Carl. "Lori could I speak to you for a sec".  
"Sure". Lori gets up and walks with Carol.  
"So...er...a few of us...are gonna go play...spin the bottle in house 12. So I'll see you there".  
"Erm Carol, I don't think I want to play spin the bottle, I have a husband. Have you asked Rick?"  
"No".  
"Good, I don't want him playing either".  
"It's only a bit of kissing Lori, it's not like you'll be cheating on eachother".  
"The answer's no Carol".  
"Okay then" Carol says, trying not to show her dissapointment, "if you change your mind we'll be in house 12".

"Lori isn't doing it either" Carol says.  
"Aww, so you won't get to live out your sexual fantasies" replies Tara.  
"Shutup" Carol says jokingly, "C'mon let's go to house 12".

They enter the house to see Beth, Patricia and Andrea sitting on the floor.  
"Oh thank God, we thought everyone bailed on us" Andrea says.  
"Well actually a lot of the guys have", says Tara.  
"Really? So it'll just be a bunch of girls playing?" Asks Beth.  
"We're not sure" Carol says.  
"I'm okay with that, I guess" says Andrea.  
"I'm not sure if I'm gonna play either way, I think I'm a bit too old for this" Patricia says.  
"We're around the same age Patricia, c'mon just stay". Carol says.  
Just then Sasha walks in with Maggie and Amy.  
"Where are all the guys?" Amy asks.  
"A lot of them turned it down, but don't worry it could still be fun" says Andrea  
"Doubt it" Sasha says, "I'm not gonna play if no guys show up".  
"I also said if things got out of hand I would leave, and I feel like a lesbian game of spin the bottle is a little bit out of hand" Amy says.  
"Stop moaning Amy and sit down". Andrea says.  
"Beth are you still gonna play?" Maggie asks.  
"Yeah, I think so" she replies.  
"Do you want me to play?"  
"Erm...I don't really care Maggie, I don't know why you're asking me". Beth says.  
"Because things could become weird".  
"Maggie, I really don't mind, just sit down with the rest of us".  
Karen and Jacqui are the next to walk in.  
"That's a lot of girls" Karen says.  
"Don't worry about it guys, just sit down" Beth says.  
Carol and Tara's plan has worked out well, they've managed to get some people asking other people to stay when they try to back out.  
Rosita walks in and doesn't seem to be affected at all by the lack of men. "Hey" she says as she sits down with everybody else.  
Michonne is the last to enter. Everyone turns to look at her. "Why you all looking at me?" She asks.  
They ignore her question. "I think we should start playing then" says Carol.  
"So no guys at all are showing up?" Amy asks.  
"Sorry but I'm not kissing any girls" Sasha says as she gets up to leave, "you guys are so weird, you're actually gonna play this with eachother?"  
"I don't think I will" Amy says.  
"Me neither" says Patricia.  
"Yeah, this does feel kinda strange" says Karen.  
"C'mon guys" Rosita says, "it's not like we're lesbians or anything".  
"Yeah, just think of it as experimenting" says Andrea.  
"Nope, that probably made it weirder" Sasha says as she opens the door.  
"Wait" Carol says as she runs up to her, "don't tell any of the guys we're in here doing this" she whispers.  
"But they already know. Wait a second. You didn't actually ask any of the guys to play?" She replies.  
"No".  
"You're a freak".  
"It was for Tara, okay. Geez I thought you'd be more mature about this".  
"I am mature, which is why I won't tell anyone about this. But I am definitely leaving" she says as she closes the door behind her.  
So is everyone else staying?" Beth asks.  
"Sure, what the hell" Amy says.

"Shall I spin first?" Tara asks.  
"Oh yeah, I completely forgot you like girls" Rosita says.  
For some reason this makes Tara blush.  
"Well at least it'll be easier for you to kiss one of us" Andrea says.  
Tara spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Maggie.  
Maggie suddenly becomes extremely nervous whilst everyone around her giggles.  
"You aren't gonna back out now are ya?" Tara asks.  
"No. How long does the kiss have to be?" Maggie asks.  
"The first one's always just a peck" Rosita replies.  
"C'mere then" Maggie says.  
Tara crawls through the middle of the circle towards Maggie. Tara moves her head so it's less than an inch away from Maggies and she brushes her lips against the other girl's for a split second.  
Maggie has gone bright red but she can't stop grinning.  
"Oooooh" says Andrea trying to embarass Maggie just a little bit more.  
"Okay, so are we going clockwise?" Maggie asks trying to turn the attention off of her's and Tara's kiss.  
"Yes, which means Michonne you're next" says Carol.  
Michonne spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Karen.  
"Oh no, I don't know if I wanna do this" Karen says.  
"Oh what's the worst that could happen, its just a kiss" Jacqui says to show that she's clearly changed her mind about the whole situation.  
Michonne ignores Karen's regrets and slowly moves towards her. Michonne puckers her lips sarcastically and plants a kiss on Karen's mouth.  
"Wasn't so bad now, was it?" Michonne says with a sarcastic wink.  
Karen just smiles.  
"Your turn Amy" says Beth.  
Amy closes her eyes as she spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Rosita.  
Amy opens her eyes. "Oh, I haven't actually spoken to you before but you're pretty hot so that's good enough for me".  
"You was gonna back out of this a minute ago and now you're calling me hot".  
"Well it doesn't feel as weird as I thought it would now that I've seen the others kiss".  
"Whatever, let's just kiss" Rosita says as her and Amy meet in the middle to give everyone else a better view. Their lips touch for a second before they return to their places in the circle.  
Maggie spins the bottle for her second kiss.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Andrea.  
"I'm happy with that" Maggie says as she moves across the circle and kisses Andrea on the mouth. Although it was only a second, she noticed how soft Andrea's lips were.  
Karen spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Patricia.  
Karen moves over to Patricia and places a small kiss to her lips.  
"That felt...different" Patricia says.  
Jacqui spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Beth.  
"Aren't I a little too old for you?" Jacqui asks.  
Beth discards the question, wraps her arms around Jacqui's neck and kisses her.  
Rosita spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Michonne.  
Michonne smiles as her and Rosita move toward each other to share a kiss.  
Andrea spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Tara.  
Tara must be in heaven. She paces forward and places a sensual peck to Andrea's bottom lip.  
Beth spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Amy.  
"The two youngest" says Tara.  
Beth smirks and closes in on Amy whilst placing a soft kiss to her wet lips.  
Patricia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Carol.  
"It's about time" says Carol as she cups the cheek of the woman to her left and kisses her on the mouth. "My first kiss of the apocalypse" she says as she spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Jacqui.  
Jacqui meets Carol halfway and they kiss in the centre of the circle as everyone watches the second long extravaganza.  
"So now what? Do we just keep spinning?" Carol says after she broke the kiss.  
"This time round the kiss has to be slightly longer and more sensual" says Rosita.  
"Sounds good" says Tara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like it I'll make more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the girls are playing a game of spin the bottle together.

Tara is about to spin the bottle when suddenly the door to the house opens up.  
"Carol, you in here?" Lilly says as she enters with Sophia, Lizzie and Mika. She suddenly notices the position they're sitting in with the bottle in the middle, "oh my god, sorry, I forgot you were playing a game" she turns to Sophia, "you can talk to her later".  
"What is it baby?" Carol asks.  
"It doesn't matter. Can I play a game?" She asks.  
"You won't like it honey, it's an adult game" Carol replies.  
"How do you play?" Lizzie asks.  
"Well-" Carol gets interrupted.  
"-you spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on" Andrea says.  
"Sounds weird" says Mika.  
"How come no guys are playing?" Lilly asks.  
"None of them wanted to" Maggie says, "it's still fun".  
"Do I get to kiss Carl?" Sophia asks.  
"No sweetie, I don't think you should play" says Carol.  
"Please?" Sophia and Lizzie ask.  
"No" Carol says.  
"Oh just let them play, Carol" says Beth, "what harm can it do, it's just kissing.  
"Fine".  
"Yaay" Sophia says as her and Lizzie sit down in between Carol and Patricia.  
"Mika you playing?" Michonne asks.  
"Okay" she says as she sits next to her sister.  
"What about you, sis?" Tara asks Lilly.  
"So you guys have just been kissing eachother? Doesn't that make you lesbians?" She asks.  
"No because it's not like it's arousing us, none of us have had the urge to have sex with eachother." Andrea says.  
"Ahem, there are kids here now" Carol says.  
"Sorry".  
"Fine I'll play for a little while" Lilly says as she sits next to her sister.  
Tara spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Beth.  
"Another Greene girl for me to kiss" Tara says as she crawls over, "how long does it have to be?"  
"About 5 seconds" says Rosita.  
Rosita had clearly played a lot of spin the bottle before all this.  
"I think the newcomers should start with just a peck" Carol says.  
"Yeah, definitely" says Rosita.  
Tara turns back to face Beth as she moves closer to her now grinning mouth.  
Their lips touch for their first kiss and the first kiss to last more than a second. When they break it everyone can see how happy they are.  
"Your turn, sis" Tara says.  
"Oh no" she closes her eyes.  
Lilly spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Andrea.  
Andrea doesn't give Lilly any time to back out, she paces forward and puts their lips together.  
Tara looks at her sister who gives no comment on the kiss.  
Michonne spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Carol.  
"Are you gonna kiss Michonne now mommy?" Sophia asks.  
"Yes she is" Michonne says as she closes in on the older woman. Their lips touch as Carol grabs the back of Michonne's head.  
Carol notices that with just a few more seconds the kiss can become so much better. When the kiss is broken Carol is slightly dissapointed it wasn't longer.  
Amy spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Jacqui.  
They inch towards each other and plant a sloppy kiss on each other. It lasts a couple of seconds longer than it should have but nobody really minded.  
Maggie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Rosita.  
They move fast and their lips meet in a hard kiss. Maggie wraps her arms around Rosita and pushes their bodies together. They break the kiss after 5 seconds.  
Karen spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Maggie.  
"Two in a row" Maggie says with a smile as she grabs Karen's cheeks and plants a kiss on her. They close their eyes into it and don't open them until the kiss was broken.  
Jacqui spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Patricia.  
Their lips meet in a wet kiss. Jacqui strokes up Patricia's back until they reach her hair. They break the kiss.  
Rosita spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lizzie.  
"Errr how old are you?" Rosita asks.  
"10" she replies.  
"So you're 14 years younger than me, isn't that a little bit too weird".  
"No because like we said earlier it's only a kiss" Beth says.  
Lizzie closes her eyes and puckers her lips.  
Rosita just sighs and leans in to give a kiss to the little girls awaiting lips.  
"How was it?" Mika asks.  
"It was nice".  
Andrea spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sophia.  
"She's about 35 years younger than me" Andrea says but that doesn't stop her, she leans in, cups the young girls chin and kisses her.  
Carol isn't sure if she approves of her daughter playing yet.  
Beth spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Mika.  
Mika suddenly gets shy.  
"Honey you can trust me" says Beth as she kisses her gently on the mouth  
Patricia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lilly.  
Lilly has already become used to it, she crawls into the circle and gives a quick kiss to the older woman.  
"Like this?" Lizzie says as she spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Karen.  
Lizzie stays where she is which causes Karen to crawl toward the young girl and give her a peck on the mouth.  
Mika spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Tara.  
Tara leans over Carol and Sophia so she can kiss the small but pretty girl.  
Sophia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Michonne.  
Sophia looks at her mom with a slightly worried look.  
"It's okay, she hasn't got her sword with her today" Carol says.  
"Aww do I scare her. C'mere" she says trying to sound as sweet as possible as she crawls over to her and puts her large lips to the girls much smaller lips.  
Carol spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Amy.  
They meet in the circle along with their lips.  
Amy can taste the older woman and it spurs her on. The kiss ends up going a couple of seconds over the limit just like when she kissed Jacqui but when they break the kiss she wants more.  
"I only kissed the newcomers so I didn't get to have a 5 second one" Andrea says with slight dissapointment.  
Just then Beth turns the older girl towards her and they kiss for 5 seconds just like Andrea wanted.  
"Happy now?" Beth asks.  
Andrea bites her lip and nods.  
Seeing all the different kinds of people kiss is turning Tara on so much, she can't wait to see what the next round is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make more if people like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third round of spin the bottle has begun!

"This round we have to make out properly, open-mouthed and even a little bit of tongue if you want" Rosita says, "for 10 seconds".  
Just then Sasha walks in with Lori.  
"Lori had a small argument with Rick and I suggested that she come here" Sasha says.  
"I honestly didn't expect it to be a girls only thing but I guess I can live with that" Lori says as she sits down in between Carol and Tara.  
Tara looks at Carol and gives her a sly wink causing Carol to blush. Tara turns to Sasha, "what about you? You're the only girl not playing, come and sit down".  
"I haven't really got much else to do" Sasha smiles and sits down in between Michonne and Amy.  
Everyone cheers.  
"You and Lori are two rounds behind, so you will start with just a peck on the lips" Rosita says.  
"Okay" Sasha replies.  
Tara spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Michonne.  
She climbs over her sister and looks into the dark woman's eyes as their lips meet. Tara closes her eyes and wraps an arm around Michonne's neck. Both of them open their mouths into the kiss and Tara can taste her saliva, she pushes deeper into the kiss as the sticks her tongue into the other woman's mouth. When they break the kiss Tara can see the shock on Sasha's face.  
"That was nice" Michonne said.  
Lilly spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Beth.  
Lilly moves into the circle and places her soft lips onto the young girl's for five seconds before she breaks it dissapointedly and moves back to her spot in the circle.  
Michonne spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sasha.  
Michonne turns to her neighbour and places a soft peck to her mouth. "Wasn't so bad now was it?"  
"It was alright" Sasha says as she spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Andrea.  
She moves across to the older woman already prepared for her next kiss.  
When she got close Andrea pulled her in for a kiss that was longer than just a peck.  
Sasha pulled away forcefully after a couple of seconds. "I'm not ready for that yet Andrea" she says playfully.  
Amy spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lizzie.  
"Dammit I was hoping for a proper kiss, not a five second one" Amy says, although that doesn't stop her moving towards the little girl and kissing her on the lips. She likes the way the younger girl's lips feel, they're a lot softer than the other one's she's kissed today. She breaks the kiss and returns to her seat.  
Maggie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lori.  
Carol looks a little jealous as she sees the younger, sexier woman climb over to the woman she's wanted to kiss all day.  
Maggie cups the older woman's cheek and places a soft peck to her mouth.  
Lori has a small giggle as she watches Maggie return to her spot.  
Karen spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Rosita.  
Karen climbs towards the girl she thinks may be the hottest girl she's ever seen. She starts the kiss by biting on the younger woman's bottom lip and proceeding to make out with her. Neither of them use tongues during the kiss but Karen loved the taste of Rosita's warm breath in her own mouth. They break the kiss.  
Jacqui spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sophia.  
Jacqui looks down at the little girl and then up at her mother.  
Carol gives an approving nod.  
Jacqui leans down and puts her lips to the little girls for a wonderful five seconds.  
Rosita spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Mika.  
Rosita sighs but doesn't hesitate to kiss the 8 year old girl. She gently puts her hand on Mika's chin and lifts her head up to plant a five second kiss to her mouth.  
Andrea spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Jacqui.  
Andrea happily paces towards the dark skinned woman, wraps her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist as she moves her head forward and connects their lips. They both open their mouths and swap tongues as they prepare for a 10 second long makeout session. Jacqui tastes amazing to Andrea, when Jacqui breaks the kiss Andrea tries to lean back in but the others don't allow it.  
Beth spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Patricia.  
Beth turns to her family friend and places a long, hard kiss to her mouth. Beth is a lot more prepared than the older woman so she bites down on her bottom lip and rubs her tongue along it. She feels Patricia's tongue stick out to tangle with her own but not much else can happen because ten seconds is up and they break the kiss.  
Patricia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Amy.  
She moves across to the girl and slowly inches her mouth towards her lips. When they meet Patricia feels Amy's hands reach around and clench down on her back, she opens her mouth into the kiss and licks the inside of Amy's. When they break the kiss Patricia feels kinda proud that she was dominant in that kiss.  
Lizzie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Tara.  
The little girl crawls over to the older woman. "Are you the woman that likes kissing girls?"  
"Yes I am" Tara says as she places her lips to the little girl's.  
Lizzie doesn't feel much from the kiss other than the taste of the other woman's mouth. After five seconds they break the kiss.  
Mika spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Karen.  
Mika crawls over, leans up and kisses the woman for five seconds. When they pull back a small, sloppy strand of saliva is left stuck to the two mouths. They both giggle.  
Sophia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lilly.  
Sophia nervously crawls over to the beautiful woman and kisses her for five seconds.  
Carol spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Maggie.  
They meet in the middle to share an amazing kiss. Carol places her arms on Maggie's shoulder whilst Maggie's hands are on her waist. Carol can feel Maggie's tongue rub against her lips so she opens them to allow entrance. Their tongues wrap around eachother in Carol's mouth, they both look into eachother's eyes as they slowly break the kiss.  
Lori spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Carol.  
Carol tries to hide her excitement for a second long kiss.  
Lori leans in quickly and places a sensual peck to the older woman's mouth.  
It's over quickly but Carol loved it. She looks at Tara and they both silently giggle, Carol can't wait for the rounds to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the girls are now included in spin the bottle.

"For this round I feel like we should let the others catch up to the round we're on" Rosita says.  
"So you're saying me, Lilly, Sasha, Sophia, Lizzie and Mika should have our own little round with each other until we're on the same 'kissing level' as you lot are?" Lori says.  
"Basically, yeah" Rosita replies.  
Lori, Sasha, Lizzie, Mika, Lilly and Sophia sit in a circle.  
Lilly spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lizzie.  
Lilly breathes nervously as she moves across to the 10 year old.  
Lizzie looks extremely shy until she feels a hand on her cheek and the softest lips on her mouth.  
Lilly opens the mouth and closes it down onto Lizzie's bottom lip. She rubs her tongue against her lips but she feels sudden regret when she remembers it's a 10 year old she's kissing. The 10 seconds end and Lilly softly rubs her hand on her mouth.  
Sasha spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lilly.  
Sasha moves forward and grabs the back of Lilly's head.  
Their lips touch and they both moan into the kiss.  
After five seconds they break the kiss and return to their seats.  
Lizzie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lori.  
Lizzie has become used to it by now, she leans towards the older woman.  
"Wait, you're so young" Lori says with nervousness and regret.  
Lizzie ignores and leans in even closer almost knocking Lori back with the touch of their lips.  
Lori doesn't get any time to get into the kiss or even close her eyes because the five seconds are already up.  
Even that kiss made Carol slightly jealous.  
Mika spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sasha.  
"I don't want to, I'm sorry you're only 8" Sasha says.  
"Don't back out now" Andrea says.  
Sasha covers her eyes with her hands as she feels young, wet lips collide with hers.  
Mika feels slightly offended but she likes the feel of the dark-skinned woman's lips on hers.  
Mika pulls back and returns to her seat.  
Sasha removes her hands from her eyes and gives the little girl a reassuring look.  
Sophia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Mika.  
They look into each other's eyes.  
"How do we have to do it?" Sophia asks.  
"Just open your mouth during the kiss darling, and possibly stick your tongue in her mouth" Carol says.  
Sophia turns back to her friend and pushes their lips together.  
The kiss is obviously sloppy as it is hosted by an 8 year old and 10 year old girl.  
Sophia licks on the younger girl's lips and she feels another tongue rub against her own.  
They break the kiss with equally awkward expressions and wet mouths.  
Lori spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sophia.  
She cups the girl's chin and lifts her mouth to her own.  
Lori can't believe it, she's kissing her best friend's 10 year old daughter.  
Carol can't believe it, her 10 year old daughter was getting a longer kiss with her best friend than she was.  
They break the kiss after 5 seconds.  
"Me and Lori are still a round behind" Sasha says.  
Before anyone can respond Lori has grabbed Sasha's face and has stuck her tongue down her throat. Lori watches Sasha close her eyes into the kiss.  
Carol was trying to hide her anger and for a second she thought that Lori was making eye contact with her, but Carol was probably just imagining it.  
They break the kiss, smile at each other and everyone returns to their original seat in the main circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make more femslash suggestions to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next round of spin the bottle commences!

"So what do we do in this round?" Amy asks.  
"I think we should dry humping" Tara says, realising she may have sounded a little eager.  
"That's a great idea" says Rosita, "for 20 seconds"  
Tara spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Rosita.  
"My body is ready" Rosita jokes.  
Tara isn't sure if the other girls are actually finding this hot, she knows they're all straight but surely someone else finds this situation more than just a bit of fun. She ignores the thought because she needs to move onto Rosita.  
Rosita lays back as Tara sits on her, with their crotches positioned together Rosita pulls the other woman down for a long kiss.  
Tara places one hand behind Rosita's head and the other on her outer thigh, she gently rubs crotch against Rosita's through their jeans. Tara feels Rosita moan into her mouth and both of the girls tongues make way into the other ones mouth.  
Rosita feels larger breasts clashing against her own as Tara moves up and down on top of her.  
When their time is up both girls breathe heavily into each others mouths for a few more seconds before Tara climbs off.  
"That was fucking amazing, you are a lot better than Abraham" Rosita says out of breath, "maybe you should replace him for me" she winks.  
Tara knows she's joking but she would love the idea of being Rosita's sex buddy.  
Lilly spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Maggie.  
Lilly climbs on top of Maggie so that there faces are inches away and her legs are on either side of the other girl.  
"Be gentle" Maggie smiles.  
Lilly places her finger on Maggie's mouth to 'shh' her, she then replaces the finger with her mouth and then with her tongue.  
Maggie rubs her hands down Lilly's back and lifts the hem of her shirt up a little bit so she can feel the other womans bare lower back.  
Maggie's hands feel cold against her skin which spurs her movements on. She removes her lips from Maggie's so that she can focus more on her humping, they look into eachothers eyes whilst heavily breathing. Lilly starts to move a bit too fast which causes her to headbutt Maggie.  
"I said be gentle" Maggie said while laughing.  
"That killed the mood" Lilly says as she climbs off of the other girl, "but it was still hot as fuck".  
Michonne spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Patricia.  
Without a word Michonne moves over and lays the older woman down. She jumps on top and captures Patricia's mouth with her own.  
Michonne was a bit too dominant for Patricia's liking, so she rolled over until she was on top without breaking the kiss.  
Michonne was shocked but she stopped caring as soon as she felt Patricia's crotch hitting her own and the older woman's hand roam her body. Michonne could tell Patricia liked it a little rough so she pulled down on her hair causing the kiss to break apart and she kissed down her chin and neck.  
When the 20 seconds were up they returned to their seats looking worn out.  
Sasha spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Jacqui.  
She crawls over nervously and leans down on the woman waiting eagerly on the floor. She gently moves up and down on the older woman without breaking eye contact. She knows she's making Jacqui feel good because her eyes close and she takes a heavy breath that Sasha felt on her face. She moves her hips in a circle and gently caresses the other woman's cheek. Realising that their time is nearly up she moves down and places a soft kiss on the other woman's mouth. After a few more seconds they break the kiss, depart their bodies and return to their seats.  
Amy spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sophia.  
"Oh c'mon, I can't do this, I'll crush her" Amy says.  
"Stop being so disrespectful sis" Andrea says.  
Sophia laughs.  
"Maybe you should go on top" Amy says.  
"But I don't know what to do" she replies.  
"I'll show you" Amy lays down and signals for Sophia to come over.  
Sophia crawls over and sits on the woman's lap.  
Amy places her hands on the little girl's hip and moves them in a circle, "just like this, except you'll also be kissing me" Amy says.  
Sophia feels Amy let go of her hips but she keeps moving like she was told. She places her hands on Amy's shoulders to keep her steady, she knows she must be doing something right because Amy's eyes are closed and her mouth is open which is producing soft moans. Sophia uses this to her advantage by leaning down and biting on the teenager's bottom lip.  
Amy's eyes open in shock of how good this feels, she wraps her arms around the girl to hold her down and deepens the kiss by using her tongue.  
"Time's up" they hear.  
Sophia pulls away.  
"You did excellent" Amy says as she brushes the 10 year olds hair behind her ear.  
They return to their seats.  
Maggie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Michonne.  
Maggie turns and smiles at the dark woman. She approaches her seductively but instead of laying her down she sits on Michonne's lap with her legs wrapped around her back and her arms wrapped her neck.  
"You're so fucking hot" Michonne says.  
Carol covers Sophia's ears.  
"I like to think so too" Maggie says as she forcefully kisses the other woman. The kiss surprisingly isn't too rushed as their tongues melt together in eachother's mouths. Maggie moves up and down on Michonne at a fast speed forcing them to break the kiss. Maggie looks up and moans very loudly as Michonne licks up her throat. The bottom of Maggie's breasts repeatedly bounce off the top of Michonne's breasts causing them both to moan louder. Sadly their time is up, Maggie looks down to face Michonne.  
"Thank you for that" Michonne says.  
"Wow" Rosita says "you guys really stepped up the game".  
They return to their seats.  
Karen spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Beth.  
Karen gets on top of the girl she realises is young enough to be her daughter.  
Beth looks up at the older woman without saying a word, she feels Karen moving gently on her crotch as well as warm hands going up her top and rubbing her belly. She starts to moan until wet lips silence her.  
Karen puts her hands through Beth's soft hair and slowly moves them down until they are just above Beth's small boobs. But before she can go any further she hears a " time's up". Karen climbs off of Beth in disappointment and returns to her seat.  
Jacqui spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Mika.  
Without hesitation Jacqui crawls over to the 8 year old girl and lifts her onto her lap in the same position Maggie and Michonne were in. "Kiss me" Jacqui says.  
Mika places her lips on the darker lips in front of her as she feels hands gently guiding her movements.  
Jacqui feels Mika licking her mouth until a load moan causes Jacqui to break the kiss.  
Mika keeps moving her hips as she kisses Jacqui's collar bone.  
When their time is up Jacqui faces Mika,"I've just realised I'm the oldest here and you're the youngest" she says "I'm 42 years older and I just dry humped you".  
"Who cares, I liked it, you liked it and that's all that matters" Mika replies.  
They return to their seats leaving everyone impressed with Mika's recent remark.  
Rosita spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Carol.  
Rosita pounces on the older woman, they move into the sitting up position because from what they've seen that's a better way of doing it.  
Rosita kisses Carol's nose whilst gently moving up and down on her lap. Their lips collided and Rosita felt Carol's soft hands run down her back until they reached her ass.  
Carol used her hands to help Rosita move faster, her ass was soft, a lot softer than a man's.  
Rosita moaned and breathed heavily into Carol's mouth causing Carol to squeeze down on Rosita's ass.  
Sadly their time was up and they returned to their seats.  
Andrea spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lizzie.  
Andrea pulls the little girl into an embrace as their lips meet.  
Lizzie knows exactly what to do, she wraps her legs around Andrea's waist, her arms around her neck and she moves up and down.  
Andrea moans into Lizzie's mouth ignoring the fact that a 10 year old girl is making her extremely hot. Lizzie moves surprisingly fast for her age so Andrea just let's her hands roam the little girls body. She softly strokes her arms, down her sides until they reach her soft bum. Andrea is hesitant about this but she needs to follow in the footsteps of the makeout previous to theirs. Her ass is small which isn't surprising since she's 10 but the feel of it still turns her on.  
Andrea's hands on her behind makes Lizzie want to return the favour...but their time is up and they return to their seats.  
Beth spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lori.  
Beth excitedly sits on the older woman's lap and places soft kisses all over her face whilst moving her hips. Her mouth finally reaches Lori's and their bodies begin to melt together. Before their time runs out Beth instantly moves her hands down onto Lori's breasts.  
Lori now loves the feel of a woman's touch, she moans loud enough that she's forced to break the kiss. Whilst she feels Beth's mouth on her neck she accidentally looks next to her at Carol, they lock eyes for a few seconds and just the look on Carol's face causes Lori to moan again.  
Beth squeezes down on the first breasts she's ever touched (besides her own), she's impressed at how nice they feel considering they're a lot bigger than her own.  
Their time is up so they break the kiss and return to their seats.  
Patricia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Andrea.  
She climbs over Beth and sits on Andrea's lap, they look into eachother's eyes as their hands roam eachother's bodies, once Patricia reached Andrea's breasts she begins to move her hips.  
Andrea admires the beauty of the slightly older woman as their eyes stay in contact, Andrea breathes a soft moan onto the other woman's face which causes Patricia to do it back. Their lips finally meet but they do not break eye contact for the entire 20 seconds.  
When the time is up they climb apart and return to their seats.  
Lizzie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sasha.  
Now experienced, Lizzie moves over to Sasha, climbs on her lap, softly grabs her breasts and moves her hips up and down.  
Sasha did not expect this, two tiny hands belonging to a 10 year old girl on her breasts. Before she can think anymore soft, young lips are upon her, Sasha kisses back and they are both moving fast and breathing heavily. It doesn't feel like she's making out with a little girl anymore so she decides to grab on Lizzie's soft ass.  
They both moan into eachother's mouths until the time runs out and they return to their seats.  
Mika spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Amy.  
Mika follows in her sister's footsteps. She climbs onto Amy's lap and moves her hips.  
Amy doesn't care about age anymore it all still feels amazing to her. She pulls Mika in for a kiss.  
Mika feels Amy grab her arms and lift them to her breasts, she's never felt boobs before but they feel amazing.  
No one's ever touched Amy's breasts before and she can't believe her first is an 8 year old girl. She sticks her tongue in Mika's mouth and moves her hands down her back until they reach her surprisingly big ass.  
Their time is up and they return to their seats.  
Sophia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Karen.  
Sophia, more confidently than usual, crawls over to the older woman and sits on her lap. Sophia softly kisses Karen's bottom lip before gently moving her hips. She then decides she's gonna let people know that she isn't just a little girl. She kisses down Karen's neck and onto her chest until she reaches Karen's boobs, she kisses them softly through the shirt whilst squeezing them with her small hands.  
"Oh god, Sophia baby that feels so good" Karen says, realising how strange that is to say.  
This spurs Sophia on so she moves her hips faster causing both girls to moan.  
They run out of time and Karen gives Sophia one last kiss before they return to their seats.  
Carol spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lilly.  
Carol lays the younger woman down and instantly kisses down her neck and onto her breasts just like her daughter had.  
Lilly moans so loud, she doesn't think she's ever felt anything so good in years.  
Carol kisses her way back up until they reach Lilly's wonderful lips, she then begins to move her hips at a fast pace.  
Lilly pulls down on Carol's head which causes Carol to have to take a breather.  
Their time runs out and they return to their seats.  
Lori spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Tara.  
Lori turns to her left and jumps on the younger woman's lap. Lori eagerly kisses her but Tara feels regret, she looks over at Carol, makes an 'I'm sorry' face and carries on making out with Lori. Their hands roam eachother's bodies and their breasts bounce together until their time finally runs out and they return to their seats.  
"Well that round...was fucking amazing" Andrea says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of lesbianism!

Tara spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Amy.  
"Wait, what are we doing this round?" Tara asks before heading over to Amy.  
There is a long pause whilst people try to think.  
Maggie is the one to speak up, "how about you have to remove each other's shirts and then make out after?"  
"I'm not sure about that, I don't exactly have a young body anymore" Patricia says self-consciously.  
"I don't really want my child to be half naked either" says Carol.  
"Oh c'mon Sophia's already dry humped most of us, I'm sure she can trust us now" Andrea says, "and Patricia nobody's going to judge you, plus I bet you have great breasts".  
"As long as everyone is wearing a bra it'll be okay" says Rosita.  
Nobody disagrees at this point so Tara decides to not waste any time going over to Amy.  
Amy starts to get nervous as she feels Tara lifting the hem of her shirt.  
Tara lifts it slowly so she can savour the moment when she sees her breasts.  
When the shirt is fully removed Amy crosses her arms in front of her chest in embarrassment.  
Tara pushes Amy's hands away and pulls them down to the hem of her own shirt.  
Amy takes the signal as a means to remove the shirt, so she does. When the shirt's off she can't seem to stop staring at Tara's amazing tits. They're big, a lot bigger than her own but they are also perfectly round.  
Tara is surprised at how big Amy's breasts are for an 18 year old, Tara notices Amy staring at her own pair so she cups her chin and kisses her.  
Amy thought her first kiss with Tara was one of the best kisses she'd ever had, their tongues moved together and she ended up knocking Tara onto her back so that she was on top. She rubbed her hands along Tara's cold stomach until she reached her breasts, she squeezed ever so gently on them causing Tara to moan into her mouth.  
Sadly their time was up and they returned to their seats.  
Lilly spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lori.  
Lilly crawls over and removes Lori's shirt to reveal surprisingly big breasts considering how skinny she is.  
Carol takes a peak from behind whilst trying not to make it obvious.  
Lori then proceeds to remove Lilly's shirt, Lilly's breasts aren't as big as her own but they're good enough.  
Lilly leans forward and passionately kisses Lori without breaking eye contact, she bites down on her bottom lip and then moves her kisses down Lori's face and onto her throat. She cups one of Lori's breasts and was thinking about moving her kisses down there but their time runs out.  
Michonne spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Beth.  
Michonne smiles and seductively moves towards her. She lifts her shirt to see two slightly small, white breasts which is understandable since she's only 16.  
Beth becomes more confident as she removes the other woman's shirt. She looks down at the large, dark breasts and instantly grabs them, she then climbs onto Michonne's lap and starts to grind her. Loud gasps exit both of their mouths.  
Michonne grabs Beth's hips to try and make her go faster, she decides she can't take it anymore so she grabs the back of the teenager's head and pulls her in for a kiss.  
Beth feels Michonne's breasts crushing her much smaller ones and she loves it. She rubs her tongue along Michonne's and they proceed to make out until their time runs out.  
Sasha spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Carol.  
They smile at each other and meet in the middle.  
Sasha takes off Carol's shirt and takes a look at her breasts that are big and have aged very well, she feels her own shirt being lifted.  
Sasha's breasts aren't as big as Carol expected but that doesn't stop her from grabbing them and pushing her mouth to the darker woman's.  
She loves Carol's lips, the way they taste, the way they move; Carol is hot for an oldie.  
Carol feels Sasha grab her own breasts in return so she decides to step things up by moving her kisses down her face, neck and onto the tops of her breasts. She doesn't go too deep into it because it may be against the rules but she loves the taste of them.  
Sasha moans loud enough for the walkers to hear but it feels too good to hold back.  
When their time runs out they disappointedly return to their seats.  
Amy spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Maggie.  
Amy turns her head in excitement and stops just inches from Maggie's face. She maintains eye contact as she removes the other girl's shirt. Maggie's breasts are perfect, even better than Tara's although not as big. She instantly kisses the tops of them but Maggie pulls her towards her face and kisses her. They swap saliva for a while and rub each others breasts until their time runs out.  
"You're so fucking hot" Amy says.  
Maggie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Patricia.  
Maggie seductively moves over to her family friend and lifts her shirt. If you saw her body you would not think she was a 48 year old woman.  
"You have a great body" Maggie says reassuringly cupping her cheek with one hand and her breast with the other.  
Patricia is so turned on by Maggie right now, she's always thought of her as a daughter but now she wants to do things to her. She paces forward and attacks Maggie's mouth with her own.  
Maggie falls back hard but proceeds to make out with her whilst caressing her breasts. She feels Patricia's hands on her own breasts so she moves her head down in between the older woman's pair and kisses her chest.  
Patricia squeezes her breasts together almost crushing Maggie's head but Maggie doesn't seem to mind.  
Their time runs out so they move away from each other and laugh at how much they got into that. When they return to their seats Patricia winks at Maggie so Maggie makes a kissy face in return.  
Karen spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Andrea.  
Karen moves over to the clothed woman and makes her less clothed. Andrea's breasts are massive, a lot bigger than her sisters and almost as big as Tara's.  
"Wow" Karen barely gets out before her own shirt is removed.  
Karen's rack isn't anything special but it still turns Andrea on enough for her to make out with the other woman. Karen's breath feels so warm in her mouth, she's always thought she was hot ever since they met at Woodbury but she didn't expect that they'd be kissing topless.  
Karen grabbed Andrea's large breasts and fondled them softly causing soft moans to produce from her mouth.  
Andrea grabbed Karen's ass and lifted her onto her lap.  
Karen started to grind as she felt Andrea squeeze down on her ass.  
They broke the kiss when their time ran out and sat back in their places.  
Jacqui spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lizzie.  
Jacqui starts to get embarrassed, she doesn't exactly want to remove a 10 year old girls shirt and make out with her in front of everyone. Well she does want to, but she shouldn't.  
Lizzie sees some regret in Jacqui's face so she crawls over.  
Jacqui takes the hint and removes the little girl's shirt to reveal a bra covering the smallest breasts she's ever seen. She tries to think of something she could do with tits that small but she's disrupted by the removement of her own shirt. She can admit her breasts are only average size and you can tell they've become quite worn out with age. But she feels Lizzie grab them anyway, like a child would yet it didn't feel like that.  
Lizzie started to kiss the tops of the dark breasts and she enjoyed it more than she expected.  
"Jesus, you are way too young to be doing this" Jacqui said in between pants.  
Lizzie ignored her and planted a kiss to the older woman's mouth.  
Jacqui started off awkwardly but then kissed back and started rubbing her hands along the little girl's bare back. She moved her hands along her belly and gently moved them on to the undeveloped breasts, it was pointless but it still turned her on.  
Their time run out so they pulled away from each other.  
Rosita spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Jacqui.  
She turns to her left and lifts her arms up.  
Finally Jacqui can play with some real breasts, she thought as she removed the young girl's shirt. They were perfect just as expected; not too big but not too small. She squeezed down on them eagerly, but Jacqui cut off Rosita's moan by capturing her mouth with her own. She stuck her tongue in the girl's mouth and all of it tasted so good.  
Rosita grabbed Jacqui's breasts in return and rubbed the rest of her bare body. She pushed Jacqui onto her back and got on top of her so that there bodies melted together whilst they kissed.  
Sadly their time was up and they parted ways.  
Andrea spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Mika.  
She had to be the one to remove the youngest girl's shirt, didn't she? "I know I said all that stuff before but she's only 8 years old, I'm not sure I can do this". But before anyone could reply she felt soft, small, wet lips on her breasts, she looked down to see Mika. She pulled the little girl's face up towards her own and proceeded to lift her shirt. Obviously her breasts were barely visible under the bra but she didn't care because when she put her lips to the other girl's it was amazing.  
As Mika felt her bottom lip bitten down on she moved her hands up Andrea's stomach and on her tits. They were cold and her bra material was so soft she wanted to rub her face on it.  
Andrea rubbed her hands down Mika's back, past the bra strap and onto her bum. She squeezed softly on it, for a little girl she had a surprisingly big ass.  
They broke the kiss when the time was up and sat back in the circle.  
Beth spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sophia.  
Beth moves to the only person still wearing a shirt and removes it, she sees Carol out of the corner of her eye and becomes guilty but then she becomes surprised at Sophia's breasts. They obviously weren't big but she was catching up to her own pair of small breasts which made Beth jealous.  
Sophia pulled Beth in for a kiss and she instantly felt Beth kiss back. The kiss felt natural, she'd always looked up to Beth but now she was about to grab her breasts.  
Beth eagerly grabbed back, forgetting the fact that it was a 10 year old girl.  
They moaned into each other's mouth through pleasure of having their breasts rubbed.  
Sophia never thought she could feel pleasure like this but I guess that meant she was finally growing up.  
They broke the kiss and sat back down.  
Patricia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Tara.  
Patricia moves towards the already topless girl and pulls her in for a kiss.  
Tara pulls Patricia on top of her and they grind together, she rubs her tongue along the older woman's bottom lip gaining entrance into her mouth.  
Patricia grabs Tara's huge tits and moves her kisses onto them as well.  
Tara pushes Patricia's head further onto them and gasped when she felt the older woman motorboat them.  
Patricia put Tara's hands on her own pair and gave her one last kiss before returning to her seat.  
Lizzie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Michonne.  
Lizzie feels completely natural as she sachets towards Michonne and kisses her. She bites on the older and darker woman's bottom lip and rubs her tongue along her white teeth.  
Michonne moans and moves her hands down Lizzie's bare back and onto her ass.  
In return Lizzie grabs Michonne's large breasts and moves her kisses onto her neck.  
Their time runs out and they return to their seats.  
Mika spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lilly.  
Watching her sister motivated her to be more dominant, she wrapped her arms around Lilly and breathed softly on her lips before pushing her onto her back. She straddled the older woman and put her hands on her breasts to hold her up.  
Lilly was in shock at how good Mika was at this, she reached up and rubbed her hands up Mika's belly and onto her tiny breasts. After a few seconds she pulled Mika's belly towards her face and kissed her bellybutton.  
Mika moaned louder than ever.  
Lilly then flipped them over so she was on top and gave her one last kiss before returning to her seat.  
Sophia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sasha.  
She moves across the circle and passionately caresses the dark woman's lips with her own.  
Forgetting everyone around them they close their eyes and grab each other's breasts. Soft moans produce from the pair's mouths.  
Sophia then moves her kisses down onto Sasha's breasts.  
Sasha is in ecstasy, she rubs her hands along Sophia's bare stomach and back and through the little girl's hair. She then realises how much she's changed since she started playing, how she wouldn't even kiss another woman before but now she's letting a topless 10 year old girl kiss her nearly bare breasts whilst she grabs her ass in front of a group of her friends who also happen to be girls. Sasha is dissapointed when their time is up and she watches Sophia return to her seat.  
Carol spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Karen.  
Carol moves over to Karen and goes straight for her breasts, she kisses them passionately and even rubs her tongue along the top of one as she looks up at Karen.  
Karen pulls her up for a kiss that feels like it lasts forever. Karen loves everything about Carol, she's inspired by her so she feels almost honoured to have their breasts bounce against each other. Karen actually feels herself get a little wet over the fact and the situation so she moans into Carol's mouth.  
Carol licks all around Karen's closed mouth creating more muffled moans coming from the other woman.  
Their time sadly runs out and they return to the circle.  
Lori spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Rosita.  
Lori moves towards the young but sexy girl and kisses her hard. They move together in unison and Lori runs her hand through Rosita's soft hair. Lori climbs on Rosita's lap and grinds her at a fast pace, their boobs bounce off each other and Lori can feel Rosita's cold hands on her back.  
Rosita moves her hands down onto Lori's ass and squeezes down hard.  
Lori removes her mouth from Rosita's and moans above Rosita's head.  
Rosita takes this chance to make out with Lori's throat, she sucks, bites and rubs her tongue on it before they have to break apart and return to their seats.  
"What's next?" Rosita says whilst everyone around her giggles in excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their shirts removed, what could be next?

"Well, I guess we should remove eachother's pants now" Tara says.  
No one disagrees at this point.  
Tara spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sasha.  
"Are you ready?" Tara asks as she crawls over to the dark girl.  
"I guess" Sasha says nervously.  
Tara runs her hands up Sasha's legs before placing a kiss to her soft mouth. When she reaches the button on Sasha's jeans she doesn't hesitate to undo it and pull them down.  
Sasha pulls away so that Tara can remove her shoes and jeans to reveal her white cotton panties. Sasha smiles at Tara before flipping her over, moving down on her and pulling down her leggings. Sasha plants little kisses on Tara's bare thighs before moving back up to meet the other woman's lips.  
Their time runs out and they return to their seats half naked and smiling.  
Lilly spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Amy.  
They meet in the middle and Lilly helps Amy shuffle out of her shorts and shoes.  
Amy grabs Lilly's head and desperately licks her cheek before moving her focus to the other woman's trousers.  
Once the two of them are in their underwear they grab eachother's breasts and proceed to make out. Their legs begin to intertwine so that their vaginas are only two panties away from eachother.  
They break apart once their time is up and return to their seats.  
Michonne spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lori.  
Michonne smiles at the other woman before moving over and planting a kiss to her throat. The kisses move down to her breasts and onto her stomach before she attempts to undo the other woman's button on her jeans with her teeth. She succeeds so she removes her shoes and jeans completely before licking down Lori's thigh.  
Lori moans extremely loud, "I have completely forgotten about Rick", everyone including Michonne laughs.  
Michonne straddles Lori's stomach which Lori uses to her advantage by removing Michonne's jeans.  
Michonne leans down for a wet kiss as they grab eachother's breasts and moan into eachother's mouths.  
Their time is up and they sit back down.  
Sasha spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Patricia.  
"C'mere" Sasha says seductively. Sasha waits until Patricia is in front of her before she pushes her onto her back and removes her shoes and jeans. She rolls the older woman over and plants kisses on the back of her calves whilst moving her hands onto her ass. She can hear Patricia moaning face down to the floor, she moves her kisses up her calves, onto the backs of her thighs, past her barely covered bum and onto her back. Sasha proceeds to grind Patricia with her covered crotch rubbing against Patricia's ass.  
Just before the time runs out Patricia turns her head and kisses Sasha before they return to their seats.  
Amy spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Karen.  
With Amy's shorts already removed she instantly puts her focus on removing the older woman's. Once the two of them are in their underwear they proceed to kiss.  
Amy's lips are very soft considering how rough the actual kiss is. Their breasts bounce off eachother and their hands roam from their asses to their legs. Karen ends up on top and starts to grind their covered pussies against eachother.  
Loud moans protrude from both mouths causing the kiss to break apart. When their time is up they get back in the circle.  
Maggie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Mika  
"Finally, I get to kiss one of the little ones" Maggie says with a cute smile at the younger girl.  
Maggie stands up in the center so Mika does the same.  
Mika is eye level with the crotch of Maggie's jeans so she undoes the button and pulls them down after removing the older girl's shoes.  
Maggie then bends down as low as possible, lifts one of the little girls legs so she can remove one shoe before she moves on to the other leg. Her hands are now ready to pull down the little girl's leggings. She looks around for approval before she tugs down on them leaving the 33 year old woman and the 8 year old girl in their underwear.  
She instantly lifts the girl up so that her legs are wrapped around Maggie's waist as their lips touch for the first time.  
Tongues intertwine and saliva is swapped as Maggie moves her roaming hands onto Mika's barely covered bum. Maggie moves her kisses onto Mika's throat and once she feels Mika's hands on her breasts she moans louder than anyone else has this day. She practically drops Mika once their time is up and they return to their seats.  
Karen spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Jacqui.  
Karen turns to the older woman and removes both of her shoes along with her jeans. Karen wraps her legs around Jacqui's waist and grinds gently before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss.  
Jacqui moans into her mouth as she rubs her hands softly across the younger woman's ass. Karen lifts her head up which gives Jacqui access to plant kisses on her neck and breasts.  
Their chests heave in and out with every grind and again Karen can feel herself getting slightly wet but this time it might be visible since she isn't wearing any pants, she keeps having to remind herself that this is just supposed to be a bit of fun with the girls.  
They break apart when their time is up.  
Jacqui spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Michonne.  
Since both of them are already in their underwear they start off by making out.  
The older woman moves her hands down to Michonne's large breasts and squeezes down on them softly.  
Michonne moans into Jacqui's mouth before moving the kisses down her body and onto her bellybutton. She grabs Jacqui's ass all the while realising how close her mouth actually is to the older woman's vagina. She hears the dark woman moan one last time before their time runs out.  
Rosita spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lilly.  
Rosita crawls over to Lilly and lifts her legs up to give the older woman access to remove her clothes.  
Lilly removes both shoes before moving her attention to the button of the jeans. Once undone, she pulls them down to reveal a pair of panties that are very revealing.  
Rosita giggles when she sees Lilly's reaction to her thong. "Sorry" Rosita says with a laugh, "I didn't expect I'd be removing my clothes in a circle of girls today".  
Lilly laughs before placing kisses on the younger girl's thigh.  
Rosita moans before she grabs the back of Lilly's head and pulls her in for a kiss.  
They both grind against eachother whilst grabbing eachother's breasts.  
Rosita rubs her hands along Lilly's bra strap just to tease her, before moving them down to grab the older woman's ass.  
Their time runs out so they climb off of eachother and return to their seats.  
Andrea spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Rosita.  
"I don't even get a breather" Rosita says before removing Andrea's shoes and undoing her trousers. She pulls them slowly down and once they are fully removed she places kisses down Andrea's left leg and onto her foot. Rosita's never really had a particular thing for feet but she felt it seemed right. She licked the entire sole of the foot before sticking the big toe in her mouth.  
Andrea and the rest of the group were in shock but Andrea was also very aroused, so she let it happen whilst she caressed her own breasts.  
When Rosita was done with her feet she moved her kisses up the older woman's calves, up her thighs and she even placed a tiny little peck on Andrea's crotch area which caused a loud gasp from the circle but an even louder one from the woman she did it to.  
Andrea couldn't take it anymore, she flipped Rosita over so that she was lying on her front, which gave easy access for Andrea to play with her barely covered ass. She made out with each cheek before gently slapping and grabbing them, then just before their time ran out she moved up and gave the woman - who was young enough to be her daughter - a short, wet kiss.  
They break apart and sit back down in their underwear.  
Beth spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Maggie.  
It all goes completely silent.  
"Nope, sorry, I'm drawing the line there" Maggie finally says.  
"Yeah, me too" Beth replies.  
"Why?" Rosita asks.  
"Because we're sisters" Maggie replies, "there is no way I'm even kissing my sister let alone dry fucking her".  
"You're half sisters" Lori says, "and it's no different to kissing any of us, you both thought of Patricia as your mother and now the both of you have dry fucked her".  
"She's right" Tara says, "how about we give you two more time this round?"  
"More time making out with my sister is worse, obviously we'd rather have less time" Beth says.  
"Tara meant with more time it'll let you guys take it slow and get used to eachother" Carol replies.  
"Yeah, and who knows you might even prefer the whole sister thing after" Andrea says with a wink before realising she may have just crossed a line.  
"Says the one who's going to have to kiss their actual sister in one of the next two rounds" Maggie replies.  
That shut Andrea up as she looked over at Amy awkwardly.  
"Okay let's just fucking get this over with" Maggie says as she crawls to the middle.  
Beth follows suit.  
Once they are both standing in the middle they look into eachother's eyes nervously. Maggie breaks the tension by bending down and casually removing Beth's shoes, she then grips the top of her leggings, closes her eyes and pulls them down and removes them. Maggie then stands back up and meets Beth's gaze.  
Their faces are inches apart.  
Beth starts to fidget because she doesn't know what to do, she looks down at Maggie's feet but Maggie is still looking at her eyes.  
Maggie then wraps her arms around Beth's waist and pulls them closer together so that their stomachs are touching. Maggie then lifts her sister's arms so that they are around her neck as she moves her own arms back down to the teenagers waist.  
Beth finally looks back up into her older sister's eyes.  
Maggie starts off by placing a kiss to her sibling's forehead, she then moves it down onto the tip of her nose. Maggie pulls her face away, looks down at Beth's lips then back into her eyes for some kind of reassurance. Beth gives a simple but extremely innocent nod, so Maggie does it, she leans in for their first kiss with eachother. She places one tiny kiss to her teenage sister's mouth before pulling back and doing it two more times.  
A little bit of the awkwardness has now faded as they both look down at eachother's feet. They almost forget that they're both in their underwear and that Maggie's large breasts are slightly crushing her sister's smaller pair.  
Instead of kissing her again Maggie pulls Beth into an embrace and she gently grinds her baby sister whilst standing up. She can admit that it feels quite good every time their skin rubs against eachother and their boobs clash softly. Whilst still keeping a grinding rhythm Maggie gently kisses the side of Beth's neck before making the kiss more open-mouthed. She hears a slight shudder from Beth's mouth so she decides to use her tongue to lick slowly down her sister's collarbone.  
Beth then pulls her head back so she's facing Maggie once more.  
Maggie kisses Beth's cheek, she kisses the corner of Beth's mouth and then she once again kisses her lips, but this time there is no awkwardness. Their lips stay perfectly still against eachother until finally Maggie opens her mouth and runs her tongue along Beth's mouth hoping for entrance.  
Beth opens her mouth and their tongues touch for the first time, her older sister tastes amazing, like cherries.  
Maggie then moves her hands up Beth's waist and grabs her teenage sister's small boobs. She can feel Beth moan against her so she squeezes down to protrude more soft moans for Maggie to taste. She then licks a trace of saliva down Beth's chin, neck, through the middle of her breasts and onto her bellybutton. She kisses the bellybutton softly before rubbing her hands up her outer thighs and onto her sister's bottom.  
Beth moans for everyone to hear as she feels her ass being squeezed by her older sister. This feels better than anything she's ever felt before.  
Maggie stands back up to face Beth and she pushes her younger sister's head down to meet her large breasts.  
Beth doesn't hesitate to place sloppy kisses on the covered area of the breasts which she notices has caused Maggie's nipples to harden through the bra material. She kisses the tops of them whilst using her hands to rub gently on the nipples. She kisses back up to Maggie's lips and they both grab the backs of eachother's heads to make the kiss more intimate.  
Sadly their time is up but the two sisters proceed to make out in front of everyone. Finally Andrea steps up to pull the two apart and sit them back down in their parts of the circle.  
"Andrea, you were right babes" Maggie says with a smile before looking over at Beth and giggling.  
Patricia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Sophia.  
"I'm old enough to be your grandmother" Patricia says, "but who cares" she says after realising there's no point in backing out anymore. She crawls over to the little girl, smiles at her mother before pulling down Sophia's trousers. Once the 10 year old is in her underwear, Patricia grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss, she feels Sophia's tongue on her lips so she sticks her own tongue into Sophia's mouth. She feels tiny little hands brush against her breasts so she returns the favour by grabbing the little girls undeveloped pair of tits. She kisses on her smooth neck which causes Sophia to moan.  
Sophia then feels kisses on her chest in between her small breasts, the lips then move onto the bra material which Sophia responds by grabbing the 50 year old's ass.  
They lips and tongue meet again before their time is up and once they return to their seats Sophia feels like she's matured quite a lot in the past hour or so.  
Lizzie spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Beth.  
Beth knows that Lizzie isn't a kid despite her age, she may even be more mature than Beth herself. So Beth treats the younger girl like she's an adult, she crawls over and kisses her for the first time. Their tongues intertwine and saliva is swapped before Beth moves her kisses down past her barely visible breasts and onto her jeans. She places a kiss on the covered crotch area before undoing the button and removing the jeans along with the shoes. She kisses down the thin, young legs and follows in Rosita's footsteps by moving her mouth to the heel of the little girls foot. She licks the smooth skin and sucks gently on each toe before moving back up to meet Lizzie's awaiting mouth.  
Instead of kissing Beth's mouth, Lizzie flips Beth over and begins to kiss and squeeze her small breasts creating loud but soft moans from the older teenager's mouth.  
Their time runs out and they return to their seats.  
Mika spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Carol.  
"Finally, I can get rid of these stupid pants" Carol says before leaning over her actual 10 year old daughter to kiss her adopted 8 year old daughter on the mouth. It only lasts a second because Carol pulls back, "I've never kissed someone 42 years younger than me, especially when they're the same gender and I'm their adopted mother" Carol says with a nervous giggle.  
Mika shuts her up with another kiss that is longer and more passionate. Mika licks Carol's old lips so that their tongues can meet in eachother's mouths, Mika then moves her hands down to unzip the older woman's trousers and remove them, leaving everyone in the house in just their underwear.  
Everyone looks around at eachother in awe before looking back to the makeout session between a little girl and her adopted mother who is old enough to be her grandmother.  
Mika grabs Carol's breasts and squeezes hard so that she can taste more of Carol's breath.  
Carol returns the favour by brushing her fingers along Mika's chest and covered nipples.  
Their time runs out and they crawl back to their place in the circle.  
Sophia spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Tara.  
Sophia crawls over to Tara so that their faces are inches apart, everyone is in their underwear so no more clothing needs to be removed.  
"Hey" Tara says sweetly before pecking her new friend's daughter on the mouth.  
Sophia responds by jumping on the lesbian and kissing her throat.  
Tara feels the little girl's legs wrap round her waist as she grinds the older woman. Sophia knows what she's doing.  
She moans against Tara's throat before moving her kisses down to her massive breasts. She licks every part of the material covering the breasts which creates a lot of different arousal sounds from Tara's mouth. Sophia takes complete charge as she lays Tara down and kisses her stomach.  
Tara grabs the back of Sophia's head as a way to spur her on. Tara is definitely into girls but she never thought she'd be into 10 year old ones.  
Sophia moves her hands under Tara's body so that she can get a grip on her large ass as she proceeds to make out with her bellybutton. She lifts her head up and looks at the panty covered crotch.  
Sophia then looks up at Tara which Tara thinks is some sort of questioning look.  
"No, don't do anything with that baby" Sophia hears her mother say behind her.  
Their time is up anyway and they sit back down.  
Carol spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Lizzie.  
"Another one of my adopted daughters to kiss" Carol says with a cute smile. She moves over to the little girl, places her hands on her shoulders and kisses her gently but intimately.  
Lizzie moves her hands straight to the older woman's breasts before moving her kisses to Carol's ear.  
Carol holds Lizzie in an embrace and grinds softly against her adopted daughters crotch with her own. She moves her hands down her back and onto her small bum. Carol feels warm breath against and inside her ear so Carol uses the moans to her advantage by squeezing harder causing more warm breath in her ear. Their grinding becomes harder and their moans become soft screams.  
"Oh, Lizzie" Carol says arousingly.  
Most of the circle around them giggle which makes Carol feel embarrassed but that doesn't distract her from Lizzie, she lays the little girl down and kisses her non-existent breasts.  
They break apart once their time is up and return to their seats.  
Lori spins the bottle.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lands on Andrea.  
Andrea paces over to Lori in excitement and they both giggle as Andrea lays Lori down on her back and kisses her soft lips.  
Carol is once again jealous because all she got from the woman she's wanted to do this with was a small peck on the lips.  
Andrea sticks her tongue in Lori's mouth so that she can taste every part it. She grabs Lori's breasts before moving her kisses down onto them. Lori's skin tastes amazing even though it doesn't exactly have a distinct taste, it's just because it's Lori's skin. She kisses down her chest, past her stomach before she reaches her crotch. She flips the other woman over as a tease but also so she can get easier access to her ass. She starts off by slapping it gently but they continuously become harder as she can hear how horny it's making Lori.  
"Oh fuck, Andrea" Lori says, mimicking Carol in a way as she can feel Andrea's slaps becoming increasingly harder.  
Andrea then cools her bum down by squeezing gently down on the cheeks and placing kisses on them. She moves her face up to the back of Lori's head and begins to dry hump her from behind.  
Lori can't take it anymore, their time is running out. She turns herself over and meets Andrea's lips once more with her own whilst grabbing the large pair of breasts with her soft hands.  
Andrea breaks the kiss because she's desperate to do something. She licks down Lori's body until she reaches her panties, and just like Rosita did to her earlier: she puts her lips on Lori's crotch and kisses it.  
The kiss only lasts 2 seconds because their time is finally up and they sit back down.  
"Fucking hell that round was great" Beth says to everyones surprise.


	9. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update.

I will not be continuing this story anytime soon because I now have a girlfriend. I may possibly return to this in the future.


End file.
